


Arishok x Reader Inserts

by animekpopvideogame



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekpopvideogame/pseuds/animekpopvideogame
Summary: OMG I am so excited for this! There are barely any Arishok x Hawke, let alone Arishok x Reader! I was thinking of doing Arishok x Hawke, but this came instead!This will be a multi-part story!Most of them will be following the same "reader" which means they will kind of follow a story line, but you don't have to read them in order.(The first one doesn't really follow the same pattern as the rest of them do.)Sorry if he's a little OOC in these, he kind of has to be if he's going to be with...well you...If anyone doesn't know, the Arishok is the leader of a race called the Qunari from Dragon Age 2.Some parts are lemons or limes and so there is a mature rating, but not all of the parts are mature.I DO NOT OWN:The Arishok, Dragon Age or any of its characters.BUT:I do own this story so don't steal it.This will also be posted on Wattpad, and DeviantART under the same name!





	1. First Meeting

The first time you met the Arishok, you were nearly quaking in your boots. You were just a healer, never before encountering the Qunari, so why now had the Arishok summoned you? You figured it was because you were very skilled at healing. When you arrived at the compound, you noticed there was only a couple of guards and the Arishok present. Stepping forward carefully, clenching you bag to your chest, you stood before him.  
"You are (F/N), correct?" He asks and you nod slowly.  
"I hate to ask this of a bas, but we are in need of assistance," He begins and you wonder what in the world the Qunari needed your help for.  
"Yes?"  
"There is an epidemic going through our camp. We are not sure what started it, but our healers have also fallen ill, and we require outside aide," The Arishok continues and you stare in shock. An epidemic? That was bad.  
"I'll do what ever I can to help!" You shout meekly and he waves you over and leads you back into the camp. Every tent was filled with sick Qunari and viddathari alike. It didn't matter if they were Kossith, human or elf, everyone, well almost everyone had this illness. Bending down you look at one of the sick, brushing your long (H/C) hair out of the way. You had seen this illness before! Turning to one of the still healthy guards you give him a list of plants to get and he nods before heading off, you would need lots and lots of herbs to heal this many people.  
After getting all of the plants you needed, you cooked up a large batch of broth made from the various plants and roots. The still healthy Qunari and Viddathari helped you serve the broth to everyone and once that was all done, you plopped down on a box near the end of the camp. Suddenly, you watch as the Arishok is carried past you into his tent.  
"Is he sick too?" You ask in a panic and one of the Kossith carrying him gives you a grim nod. Your (E/C) eyes widen and you follow them in. Quickly looking him over to confirm he was in fact sick, you head back to the healer's tent and cook more of the broth. Bringing it to him, you help the very large male sit up and feed him the liquid. Laying him back down, you watch as he drifts off to sleep and before you know it your eyes drift close. You wake up to hustle and bustle throughout the camp. The cure worked!  
"Oh, the Arishok!" You glance down at him, to see he is still asleep, and you can't help but stare. When you stood before him earlier you were nothing but intimidated, but now watching him sleep so peacefully, you were able to fully appreciate him. His face was handsome, with chiseled features, and his muscles were very well defined. He truly was a fine male. You feel your face blush and look away, covering him up more with the blanket, coughing awkwardly. As you adjust the blanket, his hand shoots up and grabs you wrist. You look at him with a yipe, and he loosens his grip.  
"H-how are you f-f-feeling?" You stutter out and his glare softens.  
"The cure must've worked," He states sitting up. Since you were so close to him, you fall back and practically fall of the bed, before he catches you. Now your faces are very close and you gape. Even though he had been sweating of fever all night, he still smelled amazing.  
"A-Arishok?" You ask and he doesn't back up, but he does clear his throat.  
"Thank you," Is all he says and you smile, knowing it must've been hard for him to say it.  
"Of course."


	2. First Date

You had been visiting the Qunari Compound a lot lately. You were curious of there ways and they interested you, almost to the point where you considered becoming a Viddathari. Much to the chagrin of the Arishok, you loved talking to him. His deep voice resonated through you in the most pleasant way. You knew you annoyed him with all your questions, but at the same time he seemed eager to answer all of them. He loved to talk about the Qun. So when he asked you to have tea in his tent with him, you felt yourself blush intensely. Playing with you (H/C) hair, you nodded in consent and he led you up the stairs leading to his throne-like seat and into the compound. Leading you past many of the tents, he stops in front of the largest one and holds the flap open for you. Nodding in thanks, your face still red, you enter the tent and can't help but marvel at how lavish it was.  
"You have a gorgeous tent," You say nervously, not sure how to communicate with him now that you weren't talking about the Qun. He looks into your (E/C) eyes and nods. Motioning to a table, you both sit down, and an elf soon brings in a tray with a tea pot and two cups.  
"This tea is a spiced tea from Seheron," he tells you and you nod. Before he can do it, you reach forward and pour tea into the two cups. He gives you a look and then takes the tea. You soon fall back into the rhythm of talking about the Qun, before he holds up his hand.  
"Enough of this talk. I wish to learn about you," He states and you gape. The Arishok was actually interested in you? You almost jumped for joy! You proceeded to tell him almost everything about yourself, ignoring his intense look. After a while of rambling you stop yourself, holding your hand over your mouth.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was rambling," You nervously clear your throat and he shakes his head.  
"You're a very interesting individual, Kadan," he states and you blink.  
"My names (F/N), not Kadan," You tell him and he almost smirks.  
"Kadan is what we call someone close to our heart," He corrects and you blush a mile a minute. You were close to his heart?!  
"L-like a friend?"  
"Similar, but more than that," He states, not looking straight at you.  
"Kadan, I like it," You smile, taking a sip of your tea. You notice out of the corner of your eye his hand moving towards you and you tense. He simply pets you on the head and once again you find yourself blushing.  
"A-Arishok?" You question and he just grunts. You shift a little closer so he doesn't have to reach to far and you melt into his caress. Then, he's pulling your (S/C) form into his own grey one. Gasping you just rest against his shoulder as he continues to pet your hair. Relaxing even further, you can't help but think that this was the best day of your life.


	3. First Kiss

Running. That's all you could do right now was run. Why did you go to the wounded coast alone? You knew it was a bad idea since there were raiders everywhere. You got a long okay with the Tal-Vashoth, meaning they left you alone as long as you left them alone. But raiders were another story. Panicking, you looked for a tree or some kind of cave to hide in but came up short. All the trees' branches were too high and the cracks in the rock cliffs were too narrow even for your slight frame. Continuing to run, you felt your lungs burn the faster you went. Why wouldn't they just let up? Then you saw a familiar form up ahead. A Qunari! It wasn't a Tal-Vashoth either, it was one of the Ashaad you were acquainted with.  
"Ashaad!" You scream and he turns to see you, before grabbing his spear and charging. Once he runs past you, you stop to catch your breath and another Ashaad comes over to assist his companion in taking out the raiders. Once they are all dead and gone, the two giants help you back to Kirkwall and then to their compound. Once inside the gates, you collapse and one of the Ashaad picks you up and carries you in further. Sighing in relief now that you don't have to hold yourself up, you let him carry you. Hearing the voice of the Arishok question what happen, then the rumble of the reply, you furrow your eyebrows.  
"Take her to my tent," The leader of the Qunari states and if you weren't so tired your eyes would've shot wide open. Laying limp in the Ashaad's arms, you soon find yourself laying on a very plush pile of furs and you sigh in content. You drift off, falling asleep right before the Arishok walks in.  
You wake up to a clawed hand running it's fingers through your hair and you open your eyes to see the leader of the Kossith above you.  
"Foolish girl, going alone," He grumbles and you give him a weak smile. You two had really bonded since your last tea time and he's become a fan of running his fingers through your (H/C) locks.  
"Are you alright?" He asks finally and you nod.  
"Just really tired from running so far," You tell him and he nods with a grunt.  
"Don't ever do that again, I will send one of my men with you if you go out to the wounded coast. I will not allow this to happen again," He states and you nod. He may be cranky, but he shows he cares.   
"I'm sorry, I know it was foolish." You mumble and he grunts again.  
"Rest." He lightly commands and you hum while drifting back off to sleep.  
The next time you wake up, its to the smell of your new favorite spiced tea. Climbing out of the bed, you open the divider flap and go and sit next to the Arishok at the low table. Pouring yourself a cup, you sit in comfortable silence until he pulls you next to him. You make a small yelping noise, before you are silenced with his lips pressed to yours. Your (E/C) orbs widen in surprise, before you melt into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. Pulling away he once again strokes your hair.  
"I will never let you be in harm's way again."


	4. Second Date

You have been spending a lot of time with the Arishok lately. A lot. Most of the time, you just sat together sipping tea in his tent while he read. Occasionally you would bring a book with you so you could read as well, and sometimes you read together. But today, you had another idea. Since you came to the compound a lot, you had found the secret tunnel out of the city, and wondered where it went. So after your little tea session with your Arishok, as you like to call him, you exited the compound through the tunnel. It opened up on the wounded coast just outside of the city, into a beautiful cove, and you weren't going to let this opportunity pass by you.  
"Arishok?" You say once he lifts his head up to glance at you, which you caught him doing every so often.  
"Yes, Kadan?" He asks, taking a gulp of tea.  
"Let's go out to the wounded coast, just us," You suggest and he raises an eyebrow.  
"How do you suggest we do that undetected?" He asks and you giggle.  
"I found your secret passage," You say and he sighs.  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone," You pout, upset that he doubted you.  
"Of course not," He sighs again and closes the book, placing it on the table.  
"Let's go then," the large Qunari stands up and you gape. He actually agreed! Standing up with a little jump, you follow him out of the tent and towards the passage way. Leading you through the door, you head through the passage. On the way, you tentatively reach your hand out towards his and take a hold of it. He does nothing but raise his brow, but he allowed you to keep a hold of his hand. Arriving at the walled off cove, you walk forward with him, and breathe in the salty air. Exhaling you smile up at him and he gives you a faint version of one.   
"Lets sit," You suggest, and lead him over to a log. Sitting down together, you don't let go of his hand, and lean against him. Looking down at you, he pulls his hand from your grasp, just to drape his arm around you. Smiling in content, you cuddle into his side and you watch as the sun starts to set.  
"Its so pretty," You smile and he grunts. Giggling you scoot even closer to him and he looks down at you.  
"You can't get under my skin, Kadan," He teases flatly and you guffaw.  
"Sorry, I just love being to close to you," You smile and his arm tightens around you. Continuing to watch the sun all the while it takes to set, you finally separate, even just slightly once its dark.  
"Lets head back," He says and you nod, and you walk hand in hand back to the compound. Once you get back, he leads you towards his tent, and once your outside of it, you reach up on your tip toes, and plant a kiss on his mouth, and then, blushing, you give a rushed goodbye and thank you and leave. Your gone before you can see his soft smile.


	5. Coffee (Modern!AU)

You sat in the coffee shop, absent mindedly looking at your lap top. You were a writer and got your best inspiration sitting in your friend Varric's coffee shop. Hawke sat bored behind the counter, waiting for more customers to walk in. He yawned and since you had glanced over at him, it cause you to yawn too. Going back to writing you glance up when the bell jingles as the door opens only to see Hawke's boyfriend Fenris walk in. Sighing at the daily occurrence you stretched and took a sip of your coffee. After another long gap of silence, Hawke kisses Fenris on the cheek and the tattooed male leaves with his black coffee in hand. The bell jingles again and you glance up quickly, only to find yourself staring. A giant hunk of man had just walked through. His skin was a grayish bronze, and he had long white hair. He was wearing a very fancy suit and you watched as he walked up to the counter. Hawke's eyes widened, and he looked at you, wagging his eyebrows. He knew your type. His deep baritone sent shivers down your spine as he ordered and you felt yourself melt into the chair.  
"Will that be all?" Hawke asked and the large man shook his head. He turned to leave, his coffee cup in hand and some kind of pastry in a bag, before he caught you staring at him. You clear your throat averting your eyes and blush. You think you hear him chuckle lightly, and then he's gone. You sigh at your shyness, not able to work up the courage to talk to him and ruffle your (H/C) hair.  
"Don't worry, maybe he'll come back again," Hawke reassures and you bang your head down on the table.  
He did come back, the next day to be precise and ordered the exact same thing. He had been plaguing your thoughts all of yesterday and here he was again, you weren't going to let this opportunity pass up. He looked around at all of the occupied tables, and you sat up, pulling your lap top closer.  
"Uh, you can sit here…if you want," You mumble and he gives a brief nod before pulling out the chair opposite yours and sitting down.  
"I'm (F/N)," You say nervously and he looks up from his tablet.  
"Arishok," He introduces and you smile.  
"Where are you from, you don't sound like your from around here?" You ask.  
"N-not to be rude," You clarify and he shakes his head.  
"Egypt," Is all he says and you nod. He must have been descended from a pharaoh or something, because he was gorgeous!  
"I don't mean to sound forward, but your very handsome," You blurt out, and then cover your mouth with you hands. He stares into you (E/C) eyes and gives a smirk.  
"Thank you, you are very lovely yourself," He looks at you as he takes a sip of coffee and you feel yourself blush.  
"Will you be here tomorrow?" You ask him and he chuckles.  
"If you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where he's from Egypt I took from Tinyfierce's story. (But I don't own that story)


	6. Passing Notes (Mute!Reader)

You silently giggled as you scribbled on the piece of paper, and passed it across the table. The Arishok rose his eye brow, smirked slightly and waited for you to write another. This is how you two had conversations. You had joined the Qun, because being mute, you didn't have much purpose in normal human or Elvhen society. You couldn't be a merchant, or work for the chantry, or do much of anything without being able to talk. So when you came to the Arishok with an elaborately written letter, he agreed to let you convert. Since you were so good at writing you became something like his secretary writing for him and reading correspondence to determine if it was important for him or not. Due to your lack of speech, you were very good at reading and writing and you quickly learned Qunlat, since you didn't have to learn to speak it. You both had grown very fond of each other, and even though these written conversations were pretty one sided, you enjoyed them none the less. You were in the process of telling him a story about a dwarf who had tried to court a human, but he didn't know common. It was pretty funny and you could relate since you also had communication problems. He continued to watch as you quickly scribbled down the conclusion of the story, and after he read it he shook his head.  
"Foolish dwarf," was what he grunted out and you silently laughed. You weren't always mute. When you were little, your father had beat you a lot, and one time he hit you so hard in the throat that it damaged your vocal cords.  
"(F/N)," The Qunari stops you, placing his hand over yours so you stop writing.  
"Yes?" You write out on the paper at the bottom. Without replying he simply strokes your hair and you blush. He always did this to you and you wondered how he felt about you. Did he see you as a little sibling or a student, because you certainly didn't see him as a older sibling, or simply a teacher. Looking down at the paper you scribble out, "How do you feel about me?", and pass it to him. Reading it over, he stairs at the paper for some time, before looking at you again.  
"You are Kadan," is all he says and you roll your eyes. You already knew that! But that term was so broad it could mean anything. Huffing, you grab another small piece of paper and write again.  
"Specify," Is what you write and he frowns. Pulling the paper back you scribble out, "Point to one," and under it write friend, student, little sibling, or lover, and shove it back with a blush. You severely hoped he pointed to the last one, but he just shoves the paper away. You feel tears prick at your eyes, and you stand to leave before he grabs you, pulling on your arm and makes you tumble into his lap. Wrapping his large arms around you, buries his face in you (H/C) hair and breathes in.  
"You are Kadan, you are close to my heart. In common, I would say I love you," He states and the tears come back and spill over. You were so happy! Turning in this arms you mouth, 'I love you too,' and kiss him.   
"My Kadan."


	7. His Birthday (LIME)

"It's your birthday?!" You exclaim. The Arishok just raises an eyebrow.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He grunts and you shake your head.  
"You said that today you're a year older, so that means it's your birthday!" You tell him.  
"A bas term, its seems…" He just turns to look back out over the courtyard of the compound.  
"Do the Qunari not celebrate turning a year older?" I ask and he just sighs.  
"No, we do not, Kadan." He says, exasperated.  
"Don't 'Kadan' me, I'm not letting this go. You might not celebrate this occasion, but I do!"   
"What does this entail?" He relents with another sigh. You beam at him and stand from your spot next to him.  
"I won't make you go through everything that we normally do like cake and stuff…" You start and he looks at you.  
"Cake?" He asks and you giggle. You forgot that Qunari love sweets.  
"Maybe we can do cake after all. Is there anything you've wanted for a long time? When my family was still alive…well, when it was you birthday we would get whatever we wanted for that day. Also there was cake and presents…But I'll just make the thing that you want your present. I might still have time today to get a cake though…  
"Very well…"  
"Okay! I'll head to the bakery, and you think about what you'll want and maybe I'll still have time to go get it. I know one thing you want but I don't think I can get you the Tome today," You wink and head down the stairs and out of the compound. You wanted to get him something special so you forego the Lowtown bakery and head to the Hightown bakery. You arrive right before they close for lunch.  
"How can I help you?" The lady at the counter asks, clearly judging your clothes. You may not be a Viddathari, yet, but you wore the clothes that the Arishok gave you, since before you only had one outfit.  
"Hi, I need a cake," You say taking out your money purse.  
"What kind would you like?" She asks, and you could tell that she didn't think you had enough money for a cake.  
"Uh…chocolate." You tell her and she nods and tells you to pick it up after lunch. Heading out of the bakery you wander around Kirkwall for an hour waiting for the cake to be ready. When the hour is finally up you return and head to the bakery. Since you had been living at the compound you haven't had to spend any of the money you saved up doing odd jobs around Kirkwall and you were able to afford the cake quite easily. Heading back to the compound, while carefully carrying the box containing the cake, you arrive and head towards the Arishok's tent. You assumed he was there since he wasn't sitting up on his throne, as you liked to call it. Nodding to the guards outside of his tent, you enter and place the cake down on his desk next to him.  
"Sorry it took so long," You smile and he looks at the cake and then at you.  
"Kadan, there was no need for this," He sighs and you shrug. Taking out your dagger you cut up the cake. It was then that you noticed two meals still sitting on the table and you look at him.  
"You waited to eat with me?" You asked and he nods. Smiling, you grab the cake and place it on the table and you two eat lunch all the while hungrily staring at the chocolate cake. One you were done with the stew, you each grabbed a piece of the cake and, biting into it, you groan in happiness.  
"Have you thought about what you want?" You ask as he finishes his first piece. It was so funny watching this big, scary Qunari eat cake. He just turns to look at you intensely, then looks at the table.  
"I will do nothing you are uncomfortable with," His gruff voice sounds soft. You blush intensely and reach forwards to carefully grab his hand.  
"W-what is it?" You stutter.  
"Normally we only do this with Tamassrans…" He says carefully and you blink. You had a feeling that's what he wanted.  
"If that's what you want, then I'm okay with it…" You smile and he reaches across the table, then stands up with you in his arms. Stalking over to the other side of the tent, he carefully places you on the bed and you shutter when he kisses your forehead. Standing back up he removes his armor and sets it on an armor stand, then climbs over you. His giant form loomed over you, but you didn't feel intimidated, you just felt safe. His hand reached for your side and ran softly over the clothed skin. Shuddering again you sigh when his hand moves towards you thigh. Leaning down his lips swiftly brush over yours and then travel down towards your neck. You moan and then slap your hand over your mouth. Tents weren't exactly the most sound proof enclosures.  
"Don't, I wish to hear your voice," He pulls you hand from your mouth and pins it to the bed, expecting it to stay there. He continues his ministrations and you continue to let out little moans as his teeth lightly dig into your skin. Continuing down he plants kisses on your collar bone and then shucks your top off. Yelping you try to cover yourself but then realize he wouldn’t like that very much and don't resist. Pushing you back down after you sat up with the force of the yanking of your shirt, he lightly brushes over your breasts with his hand. Said hand was big enough to cover both breasts at once, but then he moved to cup them in his large grip. Sighing you let him play around all the while a blush creeps over your skin.  
"You are embarrassed." He chuckles and you glare at him.  
"Of course I am, I've never done this with you before!"  
"You have done this before haven’t you?" He asks concerned. Of course you had! Did he forget you telling him of your boyfriend who was killed along with your family. You knew that if you never had, he would break you, practically.  
"Yes! Can we please not talk anymore," you blush again and he leans over again and places a chaste kiss over your lips, then moves down to capture your nipple between his teeth. Gasping you relax as he eases the sting with his tongue. You breathe turns heavy the longer he continues to kiss and lick your peaks.  
"Lets continue," He smirks.


	8. Your Birthday

"What the hell do you mean, what is a 'birthday?' Remember when I bought you that cake and slept with you for the first time? That was your birthday, now its mine!" You stomp your foot. After the Arishok's so called birthday you brought your own up as often as appropriate, hoping he would remember and get you a gift. Then again you weren't sure what he would give you, maybe a new dagger?  
"Ah yes, the bas celebration," He grunts and you sigh. You should've known better that he wouldn't remember.  
"Yes the bas celebration," You mimic in his voice and he raises an eyebrow. You were quite honestly, well pissed. You didn’t care if he got you a cake or a present, but he could've at least remembered what triggered your first time together!   
"Whatever it doesn't matter," You shout and stalk down the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" He questions and you turn to glare at him.  
"I'm going to get myself a cake and eat all by myself because I seem to be the only one that cares that its my birthday!" You yell and stalk out of the compound. In truth you were going to see if Hawke and his friends were at the Hanged Man but you knew the Arishok wouldn't have allowed you to go if that were the case. You made it about halfway there before a large arm wrapped around your middle and hauled you over an equally as large shoulder.  
"Hey! Sten, put my down!" You shout at him. He was one of the few others you talked to in the compound.  
"No," You can hear the smirk in his voice and you just slump against him, too tired to struggle. Arriving back at the compound he plops you down in front of the Arishok who just stares at you.  
"What the hell?" You shout at him and he raises a hand to silence you. You quietly glare at him and he waves over a Karashok who hands him a leather wrapped package.  
"Kadan, come here," He sighs and you furrow your brows. Did he get you a present after all? The large Qunari hands you the package once you get closer and then pulls you down onto his lap. There were no visitors right now, and neither of you cared if any of the other Qunari saw you, they all heard you before, that's for sure. Carefully untying the tie then unwrapping the leather, what you see brings tears to your eyes. It was a portrait of your mother. You lost it when bandits attacked your home and forced you to flee, leaving behind your family and boyfriend. How did he get this?  
"How-?" You ask, your breath catching as you let out a sob. Your old home was a farm on the outskirts of Kirkwall, how did he get there, how did he know it was there?  
"After you told me your story, I looked into it. It led me to your old home, I found this." He taps a clawed finger against the glass of the frame.  
"Th-thank you!" You cry, wrapping your arm around his neck, the other clutching the picture to your chest.  
"You are welcome, Kadan," He gives a very small almost non-existent smile and you place a kiss on his lips real briefly.  
"This means so much to me, thank you," You smile and he stands up, picking you up in his arms, and you make sure to hang on to the small painting as he bring you back to his tent, well it was both of yours tent now. Bringing you inside, he sits down at the low table and you sit in his lap. You proceed to tell him everything good about your mother, purposely leaving out the sad and bad parts. He listens though you are not sure if he cares or not, but that doesn’t bother you.  
"I loved her very much," You smile sadly, tears springing to your eyes again. He wipes them away and plants a kiss on your forehead.  
"Happy birthday, Kadan.


	9. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter, I have a list of themes for the parts and this one was kind of hard to write.

"Cooking duty?" You pause, staring at the Sten. He was your favorite in the compound, after the Arishok of course, because what little emotion he showed made him more relatable. He was also nice to you.  
"Yes," He gives a smirk and you frown. You hadn't had to cook in a long time and you weren't sure if you still could.  
"Okay! Well what is the Arishok's favorite meal, then?" You ask and Sten shakes his head.  
"You have to cook for everyone, not just the Arishok," He grunts and you roll your eyes.  
"I understand that, but that doesn't mean I can't cook his favorite for him too!" You tell him and he sighs. Going over to the cook, a Viddathari elf, they talk quietly for a minute and then Sten leaves.  
"(Y/N)!" The elf calls you over and you head over. He tells you what you are going to be making and you look at him.  
"I really doubt you would serve him something he doesn't like, but…" You trail off and the Viddathari rolls his eyes.  
"I talked to Sten, we will make the Arishok's favorite," The cook tells you and then goes over the ingredients and sets your on chopping duty. You could do that, that didn't require much thinking. You chopped up some potato looking things as well as chucks of meat and placed them each in a pot like the cook told you. You cut up some other vegetables and added what you could only assume was like 20 spices and you were then placed on stirring duty, stirring the very, very large pot. Other helpers added in their own chopped up food and you had to stand on a stool to reach the spoon well enough to stir. By the time the cook said it was done, your arms were very tired. With the help of another Viddathari you both brought two bowls of soup and some dark colored bread to the tent along with the spiced tea you like so much. You waited a short time and the Arishok soon arrives and raises an eyebrow at your proud expression.  
"What has you smiling like that?" He asks, sitting down across from you.  
"I cooked it myself!" You motion to the food and he looks at you.  
"By yourself?"  
"Well, no, and I only helped with the soup, but I stirred it for like an hour straight!" You smile and he shakes his head and takes his spoon and begins to eat.  
"I requested we make your favorite, is it good?" You ask and he looks at you again.  
"I wouldn't say I have a favorite, but this meal is quite enjoyable. You did a good job, Kadan," He gives you the smallest of smiles and you grin as he lightly pets your hair.


	10. Baking

"You want to make what?" The cook asks you incredulously.  
"I want to bake some cookies," You smile and he shakes his head.  
"Whatever for?"   
"I heard that the Qunari like sweets, but don't get to eat them very often, so I wanted to make some.  
"You want to use up our resources for something so frivolous?" The Viddathari asks and you pout.  
"Its not frivolous, and I can go out and buy the ingredients myself, I'll just need to borrow the ovens," You smile again and the cook shakes his head.  
"Nope, absolutely not, those are only for bread! Especially not your silly pet project," He growls. What a stubborn elf.  
"Fine, but when I explain to the Arishok why I left the compound for so long and explain that it's your fault, I'm not coming to your rescue!"

"You want to use my house to bake cookies for the Qunari?" Hawke asks, trying not to laugh.  
"Yes, why are you laughing?" You glare at him and he bursts out into full out laughter.  
"Why?" He asks between guffaws and you roll your eyes.  
"The last time Merrill made cookies for me, I shared them around and everyone seemed to really like them, so I want to make them myself.  
"Can't you make them in the compound?" Fenris asks from his spot behind Hawke. You shake your head, fuming as you think of the stubborn cook.  
"Nope, I'm not allowed. Now can I or not?" You ask. Your arms were getting heavy from carrying all the ingredients.  
"Okay, you can use my kitchen," Hawke says after calming down, leading you inside.

You huffed as you walked through the docks and back to the compound. You were carrying two heavy baskets full of cookies. It was almost dark and you hoped when the Arishok saw what you were bringing home he wouldn't be too upset.  
"(Y/N)! Where have you been?" Sten asks as you get inside the compound. You motion to the baskets and his eyes widen slightly and then he shakes his head and leads you into the compound. Placing the baskets down you start handing them out as more and more curious Qunari gather around.  
"What is going on?" The familiar baritone catches you slightly off guard, but as he steps through the crowd, you smile up at the Arishok.  
"I made cookies!" You move to hand him one but he just glares down at you.  
"Is that why you have been gone all day?" He snaps and you flinch.  
"Yes. I had to go to…a friend's…because the cook wouldn't let me use the bread ovens!" You tell him, hoping to cast some of the blame off of you. He sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and then finally takes the cookie from you.  
"At least that was all you were doing," He says, glad you hadn't put yourself in any danger. He takes a bite and you deflate slightly when he doesn’t give any reaction.  
"D-do you like it?" You ask and he glances down at you. Humming you beam at his reaction and he grabs a couple more and heads back to his tent.  
"Sten make sure no one takes too many!" You motion to the male and he nods with a huff. You follow the Arishok and soon you are both sitting at the table, enjoying the cookies along with some spiced tea.  
"Next time you wish to do something like this, and the cook doesn't let you, tell me. I don't want you running through this vashedan place anymore than you have to. You smile with a nod, and moves to sit next to him. Leaning into his large form, you wrap your arms around his much large one and he exhales.  
"Thank you, Kadan."  
"Of course, my Arishok.


	11. Make Out Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.
> 
> EDIT: This one was a copy of chapter 10, but I fixed it!

You yelped as you were roughly backed into a wall. This is certainly not what you were expecting when you were summoned to this remote area of the compound.  
"A-Arishok, why are we back here?" You ask shakily, worried you were in trouble for something you may or may not have done.  
"So we are undisturbed," he grunts and then his mouth is upon yours. His lips muffle your yelp and soon you are hoisted up into his arms, so you are closer in height to him so he doesn’t have to lean over so far. You were by far not a short human but next to the hulking Kossith you were pretty small. The Arishok's lips moves over yours and you can’t help but let out a small moan at his ministrations. Wrapping your arms around his neck you reciprocate his kiss and you feel a low rumble in his chest. His hands cup your behind and you haul you closer to his warm form. Swinging your legs around his middle you hold on for dear life as he ravages your mouth. His large tongue is then probing at your lips and you open your mouth with another moan and he wraps his tongue around yours. Pulling away you catch your breath, before you are pulled back in and you moan again. The deep rumbling emanating from his chest like a purr continues as you kiss and you feel yourself melt even further into his embrace. Sure you had been…intimate…in the past but he's never done this before. After another long period of making out he pulls back, a string of saliva hanging between your mouths. Wiping it away you stare at him.

"What was that all about?" You ask and he grumbles something out, and you were barely able to tell he said legible words.  
"What?" And he frowns. That's never good.  
"Because I had…the urge to," He finally says clearly and you blink. He seriously had to urge to make out with you, all of a sudden.  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"  
"I had the urge to be close to you, and this was the best way I could think of without drawing to much attention," He finally growls out and you nod. The Qunari finally puts you down and you brush you clothing off.  
"Well thank you very, very much for the *ahem* snog session, and I would be glad to do it again, but right now I need to go happily squeal to myself," You dismiss yourself and he just stares at you leaving, shaking his head.


	12. Good Morning

As soon as the sun rose, the compound started to stir. But not you. That was one this you hated about living in the compound, was that everyone woke up this early. Including the Arishok. You know what that meant? That meant you had to get up that early. There was no way he was going to let his Kadan waste the day away in bed, even though that is what you would love to do. At least every now and again. But no, alas, today was once again not one of those days.  
"Kadan, wake up," You heard a deep voice rumble by your hear and you turn on your other side, hoping to escape the audible onslaught that had tried to awaken you. You hear a deep sigh and then a large hand is on your arm, shaking you.  
"Kadan, wake up," He repeats. You grunt something incomprehensible and he grunts in annoyance.  
"I'm not kissing you just to make you get up," He replies, you hadn't realized he understood what you said.  
"Why not?" You whine and he rolls his eyes. Getting out of the bed, you grumble as his weight shifts the bed, and pull the covers over your head. Soon, they are pulled out of your grasp and you open your eyes slightly to see his annoyed face hovering above yours.  
"(Y/N)," He growls and you turn your head to look away from him.  
"No!" You cross your arms and pout and he sighs again. Soon his lips are placed on your forehead for a brief second before he pulls away.  
"Now get up," He moves to leave the tent, but notices you hadn't moved an inch.  
"What now?" He sighs and you shake your head.  
"Not good enough, I need a proper good morning kiss!" You declare and he walks back over to you. You yelp as he lifts you from the bed and holds you in his arms. You glare at him as he sets you down.  
"Not even a good morning?" You ask and he just points to your chest of clothes.  
"Dress," He commands, but doesn't leave.  
"Oh, so you like to watch me get dressed now too?" You tease and he just stares.  
"Fine!" You throw our arms over your head and open the chest, removing your clothes and slipping them on.  
"Happy?" You grumble, and he moves to pick you up again. You don't resist and he lifts you till you are eye level.  
"Good morning, Kadan," he says as he bumps your forehead.  
"Good morning, Arishok."


	13. He's Sick

"What do you mean I can't go in there? Its my tent too!" You shout at the Karashok guarding the opening to your tent.  
"The Arishok said no," Is his reply and you deadpan.   
"Why, he's never forbade me entrance before!" You say and he just shrugs. You knew the Karashok knew what was going on, why wouldn't he tell you? You stomped off to go find Sten. He would tell what was going on! You hoped.  
"Sten!" You call to him when you see the male with the braid over his shoulder.  
"Yes, (Y/N)?" He asks, shooing away whoever he was talking to.  
"Why can't I go into my own flipping tent?" You ask and he just glances over your shoulder in the direction of said tent.  
"Well?"  
"The Arishok didn't tell you?" He asks and you shake your head.  
"Neither will the Karashok!" You shout and he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"The Arishok…has fallen ill," Sten says softly and you gape. What?  
"Well why didn't someone tell me sooner!?" You shout and start to stomp off to the healer's tent.  
"What are you doing about this?" You call to the healer as you enter his tent.  
"What are you talking about?" He asks incredulously. The nerve!  
"The Arishok!" You whisper yell at him, not sure if anyone else was supposed to know their beloved leader was down for the count.  
"He won't let me in, he says he will just get over it with some rest," The healer says.  
"Bullshit!" You call and he nods.  
"I know, but what do you want me to do?" The healer asks and you make a face.  
"Give me some herbs, I'll go heal him!" You say and the healer shakes his head.  
"Good luck getting past the Karashok." He tells you, but passes over a bag none the less. You nod and head out of the healer's tent and head back to your own.  
"Let me pass, I'm going to heal him," You tell the Karashok and he just raises an eyebrow.  
"He denied the healer passage, why do you think he would allow you?" He asks and you gape.  
"Because I'm his girl-…his Kadan!" You snap and he doesn't budge an inch.  
"If the only reason he won't let me in is because he doesn't want me to get sick, then that's fine, I don't care if I get sick!" You yell and the Karashok looks to the side and then back to you. You turn to see what he was looking at and you see Sten nodding at him. He then nods at you and you turn back to the Qunari guard.  
"Very well, but if he doesn’t want you in there, leave," He tells you and you smile, and shove past him into the tent.  
"Arishok!" You exclaim. Never before had you seen him in bed when it was still day light out. He was lying on his stomach and his eyes were closed.  
"You shouldn't be in here, Kadan," He grumbles hoarsely and then lets out a single cough.  
"I don't care! I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not!" You tell him and he opens his eyes to look at you from your position next to the bed. He grunts and then moves to sit up.  
"Y-you don't have to do that," You stutter as he finally lifts his hulking, and probably aching body, into a sitting position.  
"If you are here to heal me, I hope you know what you are doing," He grunts, his voice rougher than usual.  
"I have been training with the healer for awhile now, otherwise I don't think he would've trusted me with this," You say holding up the bag. You start taking herbs out.  
"Do you have a fever?" You ask, moving to feel his forehead. He stops your hand before you touch him.  
"Yes, Kadan. I don't wish you to get sick, so try not to touch me," He states and you nod. You grab the herbs for fever.  
"You have a slight cough." Grabbing the herbs for a cough too, you go through the list of symptoms and he confirms whether he has the need for the specific herbs or not. When you are done, you get a leaf of each and start to make him a tea.  
"Once you drink this for enough days, or however long it takes, you will feel all better!" You smile and he adjusts himself so he is resting against the headboard of the bed. You wait for the tea to brew, and when it is done, you pour him the biggest cup you could and bring it over to him, trying not to spill it. He chugs it down, probably because you didn't put in anything to sweeten it, and then he hands the cup back to you.  
"Now, just lay back down and rest," you say softly and he grunts, doing so.  
Soon he falls asleep and you watch him, his face peaceful. Leaving the tent you look at the Karashok and stick your tongue out at him. You check on the Arishok later and he said he was feeling better, but you give him more tea just in case. After a couple of days he was back to his healthy, grumpy self. Which brought you back to your happy, non-worried self.  
But everything changed when the sneezing attacked….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed way too hard at that last part...


End file.
